Eternity of a broken 'forever'
by Anonymous91
Summary: Girls go missing in Forks & Charlie is concerned for Bella.When she's the next victim shes assumed dead.Bella returns to Forks & she's thirsty for blood.She has her eyes on Charlie. When Edward finds Charlie dead he turns on Bella, not knowing it's her.
1. The past

**_Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, scenes or anything. In fact, I don't own Twilight either xD Stephenie Meyer does! Aren't we all jealous? =P_**

**_Anyways... You all wanted me to write again, so I am! I'll update as much as possible and please review?_**

**_Thanks guys xD_**

* * *

**Prologue**

_I looked into his golden eyes, and for almost a minute, I believed him._

"_Don't lie to me Edward." I warned him, although I knew I just sounded pathetic._

"_I'm not lying to you Bella." My supposedly threatening tone sounded like a kittens purr next to his angry tone. He wasn't angry at _me_, he was angry at himself. He knew I could see past his expressionless face; it was his eyes that gave it all away._

"_If you aren't lying, Edward, then why are you trying so hard to convince me otherwise, with your eyes? If you're innocent, you would have given up five minutes ago, like you normally do. Face it, you're busted." I crossed my arms; another stupid attempt to look tough._

"_Fine, I give up. You caught me." He sighed, dropping onto my bed next to me, and wrapping his cold, marble arms around my waist."Now sleep, my love. We'll talk in the morning." He kissed me softly on the head, and I drifted off into an easy slumber, as he softly hummed my lullaby._

**Chapter 1 - The past**

"Bella!" Charlie shouted from downstairs. "Can you come here for a minute?"  
I pulled myself out of bed, sorted out my crumpled sweat pants and top, and slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie was reading over a newspaper, whilst sat at the table drinking a mug of coffee.  
"Why aren't you at work yet?" I asked him, yawning a little and taking his empty breakfast plate and putting it in the sink.  
"I don't want you out after dark. Have you seen this morning's headline?" He looked at me, and for the first time in a while, I saw affection, and, scarily, caution.  
"No dad, you just woke me up, remember?" I strolled over and joined him at the table. He pushed the paper towards me so I could read it whilst he drank noisily from the mug.

"**Three teens go missing; second time this week."**

"Has there been any luck on the other three girls?" I asked, referring to the three girls reported missing just three days ago.  
"Not a single thing. It's like they have just vanished." Charlie shook his head, and sighed. He put his mug down. "Just promise me you'll stay indoors after dark? And you'll call me if you even suspect trouble?"  
"Of course, Dad." I smiled. He got up from the tables, and kissed me on the head; something he had never done before.  
"Yeah, well, I got to go. See ya later."  
"Bye Dad." I waited until I heard the cruiser disappear off of the street before running up to my bedroom. There was no one in there.  
"Edward?" I called out. There was no reply, but, on my pillow was a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it.

_I've gone hunting with Carlisle. Alice will be here soon._

_I love you, forever._

I didn't want to wait around on my own for Alice to turn up, so I grabbed my bag of toiletries and jumped in a hot shower. I let the hot water run over my body, unknotting my neck muscles as it went, and then, once I was clean and my hair smelt of strawberries, I hopped out and quickly dressed before the cold air could make me regret getting out. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and vigorously, pulled a brush through my tangled curls, and returned to my room. It was still empty. I looked around for something to do, failing miserably. I decided I should probably email Renee, as it had been almost a week, and she'd probably be worrying. I turned on the computer, and cursed to the lord that Edward had been generous enough to buy me a faster one, equipped with a much faster modem; now it wouldn't take up as much time.  
I had three emails from Renee. One telling me all about how Phil had managed to break his nose playing Baseball and how she was drastically bored, another asking me why I hadn't replied, and the final one consisted of numerous empty threats to call Charlie if I didn't reply in twenty-four hours. I still had six hours left, but I got typing.

_Hey mum,_

_How is Phil's nose? That must have really hurt. And there must have been a bit of blood...good job I wasn't there!_

_And as for your boredom, you could try joining a book club, or a swimming club? You used to love swimming._

_Nothing much has been happening here. I've spent most of my time at school, or with Edward and Alice. Alice likes to pretend I'm a life size Barbie._

_I'll write back soon, but I'm busy with school work at the moment._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

_X_

I read the email over twice, decided it contained enough information in it to keep my mother happy, and sent it. I looked at the clock. An hour had passed. I saw my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ on the table next to my bed, and decided I could read the last three chapters to take up some time.  
I grabbed the nearly-falling-apart book, and headed down the stairs. I didn't see Alice until I knocked into her. I ended up on the floor, with a sore bump on my head. Alice stood, watching me, a grin spread across her pixyish face.  
"Hello Bella." She gleamed.  
"Hi Alice." I grumbled, picking myself up off of the floor. "What happened to knocking on the door and waiting for me to answer it?" I picked up my book, and walked into the living room, aware of Alice following me. I dropped onto the couch, and Alice gracefully sat herself down on one of the old armchairs. I attempted to start reading.  
"Bella, you aren't going to read that book, are you?" Alice spoke in her high, musical voice.  
"Yes Alice that was the plan." I spoke over my favourite novel.  
"Well, if you are going to do that, what can I do?" Alice asked, whining a little.  
"I don't know Alice. Go home, perhaps?"  
"I can't. Jasper has gone hunting with Edward and Carlisle." She continued moaning. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "You can come home with me. Esme hasn't seen you in so long, and Emmett is home."  
I looked at her, and she was gleaming. "What do you say? Sound good?"  
"I don't know Alice, why don't you tell me?"  
"Brilliant. You think it is! Let's go!"  
I sighed. This was going to be a long day without Edward.

***

"Alice, how long is Edward going to be away?" I asked her, whilst I sat on the Cullen's white sofa, eating a cheese toasty Esme had made me. It was good. Emmet was watching some sort of game on the television, and every now and then he would let out a booming cry of joy, which shook the windows, when his team scored.  
"A couple of hours. Not long." She smiled, whilst playing with Esme's hair. I finished my toasty.  
"Thank you Esme, that was lovely." I smiled at her, getting up to take the plate into the kitchen.  
"Anytime dear. I'll take it out for you." She smiled, referring to the plate.  
"No!" I said before she could move. "I'll do it." I smiled politely. I walked out into the big kitchen, and placed the plate in the sink. As I rinsed it off, I couldn't help but stare out into their beautiful garden. The sun was shining, which was a rarity for this part of Washington.  
"I'm stepping outside for a bit." I called. I dried my hands off, and stepped into the warm rays of the sun. The water at the bottom of the garden shone invitingly, and I walked slowly up to it, absorbing as much as the warmth as I could. I stood at the water's edge, on the rocks, and looked down into it. It was so clear, and beautiful. I could see the pebble shaped rocks at the bottom. The water couldn't have been that deep, and I automatically reached out to pick one up. I wanted to feel the smoothness of the rocks surface, feel the water run freely around my skin. As I leant towards the water, my foot slipped, and I fell into the icy depths, hitting my head hard as I did so. Everything went blank before I had a chance to scream, and my lungs filled with the clean, cold water.

* * *

_**Hmm...it seemed longer in word! Anyways...review review review xD Thanks xxx**_


	2. Back to eternity

**I don't own anything to do with Twilight.  
I had to change the name of this story, because there was another story with a similair title. I also changed the plot, so bear with me.  
I hope it's ok. Please Review =] **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Back to eternity**

Thirty two years ago, I was kidnapped by Jane, a member of the Volturi. It was then I was turned into an immortal; a vampire. One year later, I brutally murdered my father to satisfy my thirst. It was then the Cullen's tried to kill me. Twenty four years ago, I left the Volturi and started out my new life as a vegetarian vampire. Now, I'm part of a coven, and living back in Forks, with the Cullen's nowhere to be seen.  
I knew I was a strong vampire, a powerful one. I knew from the day the Volturi convinced me to side with them. I could easily call other vampires gifts, and use them as my own.  
I looked in the mirror, and disliked what I saw back. My eyes were almost black; I needed to feed. My hair, which was once a lovely brownish colour, was now midnight blue. My figure was a figure most girls would die for, if they knew they literally had to. My skin was as white as the snow on the top of my car outside, my lips a plump red. I attempted to look more normal, and was thankful for make-up. I didn't take too well on my skin, so I had to reapply it every three hours, but it made me look almost human, and for that I thanked the Lord.  
"B!" I heard my 'mother' say from downstairs. It was no more than a normal tone, but she knew I could hear her perfectly well. "Are you going to school, or staying off, today?"  
"I might as well go. I have nothing else to do." I muttered. I grabbed my bag, careful not to wrench the straps off, and ran downstairs at vampire speeds. "Where's Lloyd?" I spoke of my father affectionately.  
"He's down at the station. Some kids have been vandalising the...house." I knew which house my mother, Anna-Lee, spoke of. The house my father died in. Our house, well now he was dead, my house.  
"Oh." I tried to keep my tone even, and tried to hide my grief and anger. "Does he want me to pop by?"  
"No, dear. Just go to school, he'll sort it out." Anna-Lee kissed me on the cheek. "You need to feed. You're eyes are almost black."  
"I'll grab a deer on the way to school, mum. I love you." I waved as I walked out of the house at human speed and got into my new BMW.  
I tried my hardest to feed as little as possible. I needed to feel the burning at the back of my throat to remind me what a monster I had become; the sort of monster that kills its family. I was thankful Renee wasn't in town when I was going through my dark years. As far as Renee knew, I had been kidnapped from the Cullen's back yard after dark, just like so many other girls that had gone missing in that week. No one found them, dead or alive, as the Volturi had taken them, and changed the girls into vampires to be their minions. No one thought to look in Italy for the poor girls, let alone amongst the most dangerous coven of vampires to date.

I didn't give my brother, Aaron, a ride to school. He had taken a ride with my sister, Lorelai. Aaron had the power to control the elements; fire, water, wind, and the earth. Lorelai could produce whatever she wanted out of thin air, Anna-Lee could move things with her mind, and Lloyd could persuade people to do what he wanted them to.

It was when I first stepped out of the car I caught the scent. I watched Aaron and Lorelai turn to me, as they too, caught the same scent when they got out of my sisters car across the lot. I looked around me, warily, hoping to spot the vampire I could smell. It was then that I froze. Alice Cullen stepped out of a small car, one I knew too well, along with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. I waited to see my past love, Edward Cullen, but he never showed. He hadn't come with them. Alice caught my eye the same time as I caught hers, and she bounded up to me, with a big grin on her face. Aaron and Lorelai were by my side in a too-quick movement, and I was thankful the students were all in class by now. Five seconds had passed since I first caught the scent.  
Aaron growled; a warning.  
"Bella! OH EM GEE!! It's really you!" Alice gleamed. The memory of the Cullen's trying to kill me flashed before my eyes, and I felt the anger I had back then. The other Cullen's kept back by their car. I answered a second too late.  
"I don't know you. I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else." I lied. Due to my late reply, Alice saw through me. I wondered if my adopted siblings had too.  
"Bella, it's me. Alice Cullen." She looked slightly hurt by my reply.  
_I guess, due to my lack of lying skills, my cover's blown. Darn it.  
_"I know who you are. Get out of my way. I'm late for class." I growled.  
"No, Bella."  
Aaron growled again, this time accompanied by Lorelai.  
_I call the winds, to serve me as I purpose. _I thought. I felt a gentle breeze caress my skin, ready to serve at my will. I was thankful to have my brother here, so I could call the element.I raised my hand, palm up at Alice, and she winced.  
"Leave, Alice." I growled again. She stood her ground and crossed her arms.  
"I want to talk to you Bella."  
_Rid me of this vampire, wind, and I shall be ever grateful.  
_Alice flew back, and into Emmett, knocking him to the ground with a huge thud that I could hear from across the lot.  
"B, maybe we should go home? Lloyd will know what to do." Lorelai whispered in my ear, so the other vampires, who were staring at me with anger in their eyes, couldn't hear.  
"Meet me there? I'm going to hunt." I said back, running towards the forest at human speed.  
As I ran, I found I couldn't think straight.  
_Why are the Cullens even here? They left Forks. That's why I came back. God damn it!  
_I wrestled a stag to the floor, and waited until it stopped struggling before I snapped its neck, and drank hungrily from its throat. The blood tasted the same as any other deer I had killed before, and it didn't satisfy me much. I couldn't keep killing God's animals through my anger, not that I was religious, I just had my morals, so I jumped into a tree and sat, my legs swinging below me as I started thinking, deeply.  
I knew that I needed to leave Forks, but a part of me desperately wanted to see Carlisle and Esme. I was confused with whom I was, what I could do, and I knew Carlisle would be able to help me.  
_Maybe I could sneak in through a window, making sure Edward isn't around, of course, unless he can't read my mind anymore? No, he can't be home. He might read Carlisle's or Esme's mind. If I'm going to do it, I need to do it now, before I chicken out.  
_I had made my decision, and jumped down from the tree, not making a sound, partly due to the thick snow covering the forest floor. I watched as a few deer stared at me cautiously, a little startled, and then I turned and ran as fast as my vampire legs would take me, towards the white mansion I had sworn I would never go near again.

***

_Wind, bring me the voices of my destination. Carry them with your touch. Go now.  
_I waited for a second and then I knew exactly what everyone was doing. Edward was playing the piano, arguing with Emmet and Jasper at the same time as they played Chess. Rosalie was singing to herself, and Alice was talking to Esme. It seemed that none of the witnesses today had mentioned my existence to Carlisle, Esme or Edward. I waited another second, and was soon informed that Carlisle was in his study, studying some medical jargon I didn't understand. I knew which window led to his office, and I eyed it suspiciously. I was sure to stand downwind, so no one would pick up my scent. I ran, hoping that the window opened easily, and jumped. I didn't have time to think about what I was doing; by the time I had landed, Carlisle had managed to wrestle me to the ground, and he had his hand around my throat. This motion surprised me into silence. I couldn't even fight back, even though I knew how to.  
"Bella?" Carlisle seemed shocked, too, and released his grip on my neck. I didn't bother pulling myself up, whilst Carlisle watched me. I glanced nervously to the door, worried about what he was thinking, and, moreover, what the other vampires could hear.  
"Carlisle, please, they can't know." I glanced quickly at the door again, panic rising in me.  
"What are you doing here?" He whispered. He held out his hand, more out of courtesy then anything else. Or maybe it was habit? He knew I wouldn't need it, but I took it anyway.  
"Is there some way we can talk, without them knowing?" I almost begged, but it was too late. I heard everyone downstairs silence, and then heard several footsteps climb the stairs at vampire pace. I didn't know if I could call my family's gifts to me over a distance, but I figured I might as well try. I turned my wrist, as if locking a door, towards the key in the door to Carlisle's office. To my surprise, it worked. I called the key to me, and that also did as I commanded. I felt Carlisle's wide eyes on me.  
Worried knocks started on the door.  
"Carlisle, dear, are you okay?" Came Esme's voice. He looked shocked, speechless.  
_Lie_ I mouthed to him.  
"I'm fine. Just doing work stuff." Carlisle lied. He seemed better at it than me. I walked towards the window.  
"Where are you going?" He turned to me.  
"The same place as you, now come on!" I whispered urgently, and dropped out of the window, and ran for the trees before any of the other Cullens could spot us.


	3. Time for the truth

**Disclaimer - You know it. I don't own anything, other than Anna-Lee, Lloyd, Aaron and Lorelai.  
****Pronounciations; Lorelai - Laura-lay | Aaron - Ah-run | Lloyd - L-oi-d | Anna-Lee...well...Anna-Lee =P  
****PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! Make me feel spesh. I love reviews xD **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Time for the truth.**

I didn't pay attention to where I was running to, but I wasn't too surprised that we ended up at Charlie's abandoned house. I pulled the key from under the eave, and let myself and Carlisle in. We didn't speak a word until we were both in the living room. It looked exactly as it had before; the tele was the same, the couch, the two old armchairs, the unused bookcase full of Charlies old junk and fishing trophies. The heating hadnt been used for years, and I was sure that, to a human, the house would have been freezing.  
"I suppose it would be rather pointless to ask you if I can get you anything." I pointed at Carlisle, who was watching me intently.  
"Bella, how...why...who..." Carlisle seemed lost for words. "...you're a vampire."  
"How did you recognise me?" I asked, feebly. Even as a vampire, I was still slightly shy.  
"I don't know." He admitted, shaking his head.  
"You've seen me before." I pointed out.  
"I have?" He asked, bewildered.  
"Thirty-one years ago." I muttered, and I saw realisation flash in his eyes. "After I murdered Charlie. You and...Edward...you tried to kill me. I don't blame you." I whispered. Although I knew he could hear me perfectly well, I secretly hoped he hadn't.  
"That was you." It wasn't a question.  
"Did Alice tell you about today?" I looked down at the floor.  
"Alice? No, I don't believe she has mentioned anything out of the ordinary. Would you care to enlighten me?" He was being so...professional.  
"I attacked her." I didn't bring my gaze up to Carlisle. "With...my brothers...gift."  
"I don't understand." Was Carlisle playing dumb, or was I over estimating him?  
"Ever since Felix changed me, I've been able to, I don't know, _call_ other's gifts."  
"Felix? As in _Felix_, a member of the Volturi, Felix?"  
"Carlisle, please, can we focus on the other matter?" I looked into his eyes. "How do I stop this 'gift'? I don't want it."  
"Bella..."  
"B. Or Izzy. I don't use Bella anymore. I haven't for...a long time."  
"Isabella, you can't just _disown_ your gift. It's something that comes from within. Something special only to you." Carlisle explained. "Tell me more about Felix. You said he changed you?"  
"It's a long time ago, Carlisle. I don't remember much of it." I lied. How could I tell him that his family had failed to protect me for the two short hours that Edward had left me in their care? Anger and resentment started to build within me. I made a mental note to myself; must recieve anger management therapy.  
"Nothing at all?" He pressed.  
"Carlisle, it happened thirty-two years ago. I don't care for the memory very much, and I would rather we pretend it wasn't of interest to you."  
"But Bel..Isabella, this is important. The Volturi don't just change people. There must have been a reason."  
_There was a reason; they wanted to convice me that I could kill who I wanted, that I was meant to be a monster that could control the world. They wanted me to kil__l you__, Carlisle. You, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice...Edward_. I winced a little as I thought the last name.  
"I don't want to discuss it. You said I can't rid of this power, so be it. You can go back to your coven now." I stared him down, and I could feel my muscles tighten with my anger.  
"Isabella Swan..." He was acting fatherly?  
"My name is Izzy Diack." I growled. _Please, Carlisle, don't make this worse for yourself. Just leave all ready. Damn you B. This was a mistake. Gah!  
_"Diack?" He looked confused.  
"It's my coven's name. I have to go." I remembered that I was only supposed to be hunting, and I was supposed to be meeting my family at home. Darn, I was going to be late. I went to leave, but Carlisle grabbed my arm. I didn't think next. I didn't even call the element. I just simply raised my hand, and Carlisle flew back into the chimney breast, making plaster fly everywhere. I turned, and sped out of the house, going out through the back so humans wouldnt witness my speed. I whispered 'sorry' to Carlisle as I went, certain he heard me.

***

"B, where have you been?" I walked through the front door, and found my mother, Anna-Lee, waiting for me. She embraced me into a hug.  
"Hunting. Didn't the others tell you?" My voice sounded flat, even for me.  
"Yes, they also told me about the other vampires in town. A whole coven of them. We're leaving next week." Anna-Lee smiled softly at me.  
"Thanks." I mumbled, before heading to my room, ignoring the glares from the others.  
I enjoyed being in my room; it felt peaceful. The walls were white, just plain white, with a few pictures hung here and there. I had a bed in here, just for when I was moping around, like I would be today. I crawled under the bed covers, and dry-sobbed into my pillow. I didn't hear the vampire enter the room. She sat on my bed, and forced the covers back. Lorelai was gorgeous. She had long, black hair that reached her waist. It was always in soft curls, framing her perfect heartshaped face. She was shorter than me, although not too short.  
"I'm worried about you B. Talk to me. Who were those vamps back there?" She spoke before I had a chance to pull the covers back over my head.  
"They are my past." I simply answered.  
"Your past? I thought your past consisted of the Volturi?"  
"Not my immortal past. My human past." I pulled myself up, pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.  
"I am soooo confused."  
I looked at my sister, and I saw nothing but concern and interest in her eyes. She wasn't being nosey, just caring. I decided to do something I had never done in my new life. I was going to explain.  
"Thirty-two years ago, when I was human, I had a boyfriend. His name was Edward Cullen and he was a vampire." I didn't pause when I heard her gasp. "He was my life. My world. My soul mate. Until, one day, he went hunting. He left me with his sister, Alice Cullen..."  
"That little, black haired girl." Lorelai nodded.  
"He left me with her, just for two hours. Anyway, I was washing a dish in the kitchen when I decided to go for a wander in their back yard." I paused. "The water looked so inviting." I said mainly to myself.  
"What happened?"  
"I made a foolish human mistake, and leant forward on a slippery rock, to put my hand in the water. I lost my footing, fell into the water, filled my lungs with water, and hit my head on the rocks. The next thing I remember is being in a vampires arms, and running through the forest. I was still too hazy to register what had happened. I knew the laugh though; that high pitched, evil laugh. Her name was Jane, and she was a member of the Volturi. I could hear Alice calling after me, chasing, trying to save me, but Jane had that power - you know how the legends are?" Lorelai nodded. "Well, they are true. Before Jane was killed, she had the power to inflict such physical pain on a vampire, they immediately crumpled to the floor. I heard Alice and the other Cullens calling after me, and then a load of screams followed by her laugh. Everything blacks out then."  
"You had a vampire boyfriend when you were a human?" She seemed impressed.  
"Yeah, I did. It made me a target to many for many years. I had at least three vampires in three years trying to kill me, and that doesnt count the army of about twenty newborns created just for the purpose of my death. The Cullens should have tried to protect me." I felt the resentment come back again.  
"Whyt havent you mentioned any of this before?"  
"I try not to think about it. I still feel so much anger, resentment, maybe even hatred, towards them. Most of it is from those few, long hours the Volturi kept me bound, trying to decide what to do with me."  
"Do you still love him? This...Edward Cullen?" I looked into her eyes.  
"It was a long time ago, Lola."  
"I'll love Aaron for eternity." She simply stated. "Even if he did do something that hurt me. Love like that doesnt go away." She smiled a little at me, patted me on the shoulder and left me to wallow alone. I pulled the covers back over my head and sighed.  
_I couldn't love Edward Cullen after all this time, could I? No. I couldn't and I don't._ I really should try and give up lying.

* * *

**Please review...makes me feel like I'm writing for a reason, and not just to myself xD Cheers guys (k)**


	4. Forks is my home

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything other than Anne-Lee, Lloyd, Aaron and Lorelai.**

**Please review guys! I need to know peeps are reading, or I wont write :( **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Forks is my home.**

For the next few days, nobody spoke of our encounter at school, neither did we return. Anna-Lee informed the school that, unfortunately, we would be leaving town again, and wouldn't be returning. The receptionist sounded upset that they had lost their best academic students and tried to advice Anna-Lee and Lloyd that it wasn't the best time to move, with graduation only a few months away. Luckily Lloyd went into the school and persuaded the principle that it was for the best.

We still hadn't decided where we were going to go.

"I hear Burlington isn't very sunny." Lorelai said with sadness in her voice. She loved Forks. She was sat on Aarons lap, and playing with the ring on his finger.

"I've been there before." I muttered. "I don't like it very much." It was the first time I had spoken, to the whole family as one, in three days.

"So far, we are stuck on Alaska, Antarctica, or Hawaii." Lloyd informed us. We were all in the living room. I was staring out the window, watching the snow melt, very fast, as the rain poured down.

"Hawaii rains a lot." I spoke up. Nobody had heard me speak so much since my past turned up in town. To be honest, I was being slightly distant. I had a lot to think about. And, when I did speak, my coven mostly ignored me, letting me return to my thinking. They all knew my past now, as they were able to hear as I told Lorelai. Lloyd, Anna-Lee, Aaron and Lorelai turned to look at me. "I've been there before." I answered each of the quizzical looks that I could see in the reflection of the glass.

"Where haven't you been?" Aaron shot at me, slight venom in his voice.

"Aaron, don't talk to B like that." Anna-Lee defended me.

"I'm sorry, but she kept her past from us, hasn't talked to us for days since her _family_ returned, and now, when we try and decide, as a _family_ where to move to, she finally speaks up; as long as it prevents us going to where she doesn't want to." He finished his rant. It stung a little; the Cullens were far from family.

"Aaron..." Lorelai started, but I rudely broke her off.

"He's right." I whispered, finally breaking from the scenery outside and turning to look at my family. They all looked at me.

"Izzy..." Lloyd started, but I cut him off too.

"I've been out of order. And I apologise." I looked at Aaron, and he could clearly see the hurt in my eyes. I was sure that if I could cry, I would be. He hung his head, slightly shamed that he had managed to hurt his sister. "And I've made a decision. I'm staying in Forks." _Where did that come from?_ I questioned myself.

"Isabella, don't be silly. Aaron didn't mean it. He knows you are a part of this family." Anna-Lee approached me, and tried to wrap her arms around me. I pulled away; she didn't look hurt, more understanding.

"I'm sorry, B." Aaron spoke up. Lorelai looked like she was going to cry, were it possible. Lloyd just nodded his head, understanding. If anyone understood me, it was Lloyd.

"You don't need to be sorry, Aaron. I understand I have been nothing but selfish these past couple of days, and you, as my _family_ had every right to know my past, and I am truly and very sorry I kept it from you all. But Forks is my home; it always has been. I owe it to Charlie to make our house my home. I am very thankful to you all..." I looked into the eyes of the vampires I had spent over twenty years with, "for being so patient, kind, loving and understanding to me. Without you, I can't bear to think what I would be today. But I have made my decision. I am staying." I said the last bit to persuade myself. Lorelai jumped up and embraced me in a bear hug, and I returned it, finally pulling away, when I saw the sadness in all of the vampire's eyes. Lorelai was dry sobbing, and went back to Aaron, who held her close, gently rocking her, trying to comfort her. I looked to Lloyd, who nodded once, giving me permission to leave. I didn't need permission, but it was out of respect. He needed to know that I still had a place for him, in my immobile heart, as my father.

I nodded in return, and quickly escaped to my room. I called Anna-Lee's power, and pulled out two boxes from my wardrobe, with my mind, and lazily collapsed on my bed. I closed my eyes as I packed my belongings, using nothing but the power that seeped from Anna-Lee into me.

I didn't have a clock in my room, but I knew that three hours had passed. The knock on the door didn't startle me either; I knew my mother was coming to my room.

"Come in." I said, as if in conversation. She could hear me, no doubt about it. She entered, and I immediately cut off the flow of her power, dropping a shirt, a pair of socks, and a CD in midair.

I didn't like using Anna-Lees powers, especially without asking her first. I supposed it was a respect thing.

"Don't stop on my behalf." She smiled softly, and mentally flicked the last of my items in an open box, and sealed the box without looking at them. She joined me on my bed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We didn't talk for a long second; a while for vampires.

"Is this what you really want?" She asked me. I heard nothing condescending in her tone.

"I think so." I smiled sadly.

"Then, although you don't need it, you have my blessing, and your family's. As long as you know that no matter what, you can return to us, and we'll have our arms open and waiting for you." Her smile was nothing but warm, and I couldn't help but grasp her in a vice-grip hug.

"Thank you so much, mom."

"When are you leaving?" She spoke into my shoulder. I pulled away, and for some reason I felt ashamed. I looked at the pattern on my bed covers as I spoke, almost a whisper.

"There's no time like the present."

"In that case, you can take the van." She passed me the keys she kept in her pocket. She only used the van for her decorating business.

"Thank you again; for everything." I took the keys, and got up, mentally carrying the boxes to the van.

***

I had been living in Charlie's house for almost a week, without a single word from my family. The last thing we had said to each other was goodbye, and I wondered if they had left Forks yet. They must have. I didn't have the guts to go and look at the empty house.

I claimed my old room as my own, and turned Charlie's into a study. I had decided to take up medicine, even if was to be in my own time. I had already redecorated the living room; it was painted a plain cream colour; nothing overly dramatic. The plastering had annoyed me, on the chimney breast. I tried not to remember why that was there. The kitchen needed redoing also, so I ordered a kitchen from the local kitchen interior store, and the men were surprised when I volunteered to fit it myself. It wouldn't be a problem for a vampire, but the men didn't know that. They reluctantly left me alone with the pieces boxed up, but the fat tip for each managed to convince them to leave. By the time I had finished doing the whole house, it didn't look the same anymore. I had moved all of the fishing trophies into the study, where they hang in memory of my biological father.

I flicked the channel over on the television, mystified how humans could get so engrossed in it. After another rerun of Friends, an episode I had watched at least forty times, I turned the television off, and sighed. Could Vampires get bored?

The small itching in the back of my throat made up my mind on what I would do next. I would go hunting.

As I walked, aimlessly, around the forest at the back of the house, I let my mind wander. I wondered where my family had gone in the end. I should have asked, I should have had the guts to go back and find out.

_I'm such an undead loser._ I thought to myself. The snapping twig behind me didn't make me jump. Neither did I turn around to find out whom it was. I already knew.


	5. We don't bitehard

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything...blah blah blah...oh except Bella's *now moved on* coven.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – We don't bite...hard.**

Even as a vampire, with my heightened smell, I knew his scent. I Spent years of my life absorbing Edward Cullens smell. I was slightly surprised that it hadn't changed to me. I didn't turn to look at him, and a shiver rocked down my spine as he spoke. His velvet voice filled my ears. I was sure that if my heart were still beating, it would have stopped.

"What is a vampire doing wandering in the woods?" He asked, his voice full of curiosity with a slight hint of defensiveness. It seemed that he didn't know about me. I didn't turn to face him when I spoke, praying he wouldn't recognise me; either as Bella Swan, or as the vampire that escaped him and Carlisle when he tried to kill me.

"Hunting." I answered honestly. Well, I would have started to hunt were I in the right frame of mind.

"You don't hunt humans?" He asked, his tone still the same.

"No." I thanked the Lord, whom I didn't believe in, that he hadn't recognised my voice.

"Me either." He started in a conversational tone. "Can I see your eyes, just to corroborate your story? Please?"

_Shit._ I cussed to myself.

"I assure you there is no need." If I turned around, I knew that he would recognise me, and I didn't want that. I was dead to him.

"Then I don't believe you. And, I ask again, what is a vampire doing wandering in the woods?"

"I've told you once. I was about to hunt." There was an edge in my voice.

_Go away._ My mind growled. I heard him step closer before a growl came from my chest. He growled back, and I saw his shadow crouch, in anticipation of an attack. I sighed. Seconds passed, and his shadow eventually straightened up.

"Face me." He said with his voice still velvety soft, but with a slight tone of commandment. I held my breath, hung my head, and slowly turned. "I need to see your eyes." He didn't recognise me. I lifted my head, and looked into his deep eyes. They matched mine; honey coloured. I felt his eyes bore into my soul, and I stumbled backwards, afraid of the power he held over me.

_You hate him Isabella_. The voice in my head told me.

"I have to go." I almost whispered, and turned to run. He was faster than me and I knew it. He was known for his speed. I felt his hand clasp around mine and I turned to face him. He must have seen the fear in my eyes, because he let go. I still couldn't move as his eyes held mine.

"Why don't you come and meet my family?" He asked. Is it possible he didn't recognise me? Carlisle did.

"I have to get back." I lied feebly.

"Are there others? Your coven?"

"No, I'm alone. But..."

"Then, I insist."

I couldn't argue with him. I just nodded, afraid he would only follow me back to my house, and then realise exactly who I was. I mentally thanked the Volturi for attempting to hide who I was by dying my hair this colour of blue.

He kept at my pace as we ran, and I pretended that I didn't know where I was going. He kept patient with me. When we approached the house, he ran through the doors, and I froze just outside of them. Would the others know?

"Esme! Carlisle! Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet! We have company." He called, and in seconds, the rest of the family was at the foot of the stairs, staring out the door at me. "Come in." Edward smiled. "We don't bite."

_He didn't just wink, right?_ The voice spoke again. _Shut-up._ I said back, mentally, of course.

I stepped up the steps, holding my breath. Alice immediately recognised me, and bounded up to me.

"Bel..."

"...inda" I finished off. She looked at me with confused eyes. I held out my hand with a shy smile for her to shake. "I'm Belinda. Nice to meet you...again." I hoped she would buy it.

"You've met before?" Edward asked, as Rose, Emmet and Jasper looked on, slight anger and confusion in their eyes. Of course they knew who I was, they were at school too.

"At school. On the first day." Alice said to Edward, shaking my hand.

We went through introductions one by one, all but two being false, of course.

We sat in their living room, and I tried hard not to remember the memories of being human. Unfortunately, I couldn't help it.

"Baseball." I muttered to myself, as the memories of the day James first saw me came into mind.

Of course the vampires would have heard me.

"Baseball?" Emmet asked, as the others looked at me.

"I played baseball once." I half lied. I hadn't played it...just merely umpired.

"We like to play it too. Only when it thunders." Edward smiled. I looked at the clock. I had been here an hour.

"Are you alone?" Alice asked me, and I knew she was wondering about my family.

"Yes." I answered back, trying not to think of Aaron and Lorelai, Lloyd and Anna-Lee.

"I thought..."

"They moved." I answered before she could finish. "They decided Forks wasn't for them."

"You like Forks?" Alice wouldn't drop it.

"Not really." I was honest. "But I decided to stay. There's something about it. It feels like...home."

_Don't say too much._ The voice started.

I tried to pull Edward's power as my own. I knew that others didn't know I was doing it, and I knew it wouldn't affect their ability to use their powers, but I needed to know if he could read my mind. Suddenly, I could hear everyone as if they were all shouting at me at the same time. I flinched a little.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked. The others continued to stare. A second had passed since I announced my family's departure. I worked on getting the voices to be separate. A second later, I replied.

"Yes thank you."

_How could she lie to Edward, and Esme, and Carlisle?_ Rosalie thought.

_I recognise her from somewhere._ Emmett thought. Silly Emmett. I suppressed a giggle.

_Try and keep everyone calm in case she comes clean..._Jasper was concentrating.

_I know what she's doing._ Alice thought. I kept listening. _Clearly she hates us. Why did she even bother coming here?_ I looked at Alice, at the same time as Edward, as she thought that, and I answered her thoughts for her. Luckily, there wasn't anything in her thoughts to give me away.

"I shouldn't have come back here." I looked into her eyes, and surprise danced in them. She knew I was answering her thoughts. "I have to go. It was nice seeing...meeting...you all." I pulled myself up from the sofa, and started towards the door, but Alice stopped me.

"I'll come back with you." She smiled. I could tell there was something behind her smile, but she was blocking her thoughts.

"I'm okay. I don't need an escort. I'll find my way back. Easily." I looked at her, trying to warn her, but she shoved it off.

"I insist." She gleamed. I felt everyone watching me so, to prevent a fuss, I simply nodded.

"Okay."

And then I left, Alice trailing behind me, not quite as fast as I was.

I stopped outside of Charlie's house. I stopped Alice speaking before she could get the words open.

"I bought it a while ago. Apparently someone died in it. Sad, huh?" I looked at her, and then welcomed her in.

"It's so different."

"You've been here before?" I asked her, keeping up my pretence. Before she could reply, I covered her mouth. "Edward is right outside." I whispered in her ear so only she could hear. She nodded.

"Yeah, someone I _used_ to know lived here." Wow, that was painful. A double meaning. Clever Alice.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Yeah, some vampire killed the occupant. Charlie was his name. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." That was low Alice. Enough already.

"I know what happened." I snapped. She narrowed her eyes in anger. "And we're clear now. You can stop with the painful remarks. He's lost interest."

"You can read minds?" She asked me. "And apparently throw people across car lots."

"I can do all sorts." I shrugged. I pulled a bag of donated blood from the fridge, and then threw one at her.

"Bella, you know I don't drink..."

"It's animal blood, Alice. From the vets."

"Oh, well, thank you." She smiled, piercing the top with her teeth, and drinking from it. I copied her, watching her the whole time. "This stuff is good." She nodded in approval once it had all gone.

"I know." I replied. I threw the rubbish in the trash, and stood across from her, arms folded.

"So, Alice."

"Yeah?"

"What is it you want?" I felt the anger clenching my muscles, when she replied.

"I want you back where you belong; with us."

* * *

** No reviews? Fine...be like that =P Jokes. Thanks to the two that bothered though =]**


	6. I'm over you right?

**Disclaimer – I've said before...not gunna repeat myself. This is the last disclaimer for the story.**

**I've decided to keep uploading, because today is my day off from everything so I'm aiming to get it finished today.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – I'm over you...right? **

"Alice, drop it already. I'm happy on my own." I said for the twelfth time.

"Bella, look at you. You're living in his house. You can't get anymore masochistic than that." She almost scolded.

"I like this house." I replied, defensively.

"So you don't feel that you owe Charlie the right to live here?" Alice knew me that well?

"Not at all." I lied.

"Stop lying Bella, you're no good at it." She crossed her arms.

"Alice, it has absolutely nothing to do with you." I snarled.

"What happened to you being my friend, Bella?" Alice snapped.

"I stopped being your friend thirty-two years ago."

"Thirty two..? Oh." I watched Alice's face drop. Before I had a chance to reply, the front door flew off its hinges, and Emmett came in, not stopping before he scooped me up in a huge hug.

"I knew it! I knew it was you!" He cheered.

"Emmett, let me down." I hit him on the back, and he dropped me on my feet. I pulled my crumpled blouse down, trying to pull the creases out. I looked up at the bear sized vampire, and I sighed. There was clear excitement in his eyes; the sort that is in a child's eyes on Christmas morning.

"Why have you changed your name?" He pouted. "I liked Bella."

"Emmett, I.."

"Emmet, come on, we're leaving." Alice shot a look at me that made me feel ashamed.

"But I only just got here." He protested.

"She doesn't want to know you anymore. She hates us."

For a reason, unknown to me, it really hurt when she said the words I had been telling myself for years.

"I don't understand." Emmett shook his head, refusing to believe Alice's words.

"Ask her yourself."

"Bella?" He looked at me, and the power of sorrow in his eyes made me look away. He thought it was disgust. "Oh."

I didn't look up as they left, but I knew they had gone. I sauntered up to my room, crept under my bed covers, and dry sobbed for what felt like days.

***

The knock on the door surprised me. I pulled myself down the stairs, aware that my eyes looked black, bruised, and my hair was a mess. I opened the door to find Edward. I quickly tried to close it, but he put his foot in the way. I had just had the door replaced, I didn't want another reason for another new door, so I pulled it open again, and looked into his eyes. I didn't move for him to come in.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Good afternoon, Belinda. I thought you might be lonely, so I took the liberty of coming over to see if you would like some company." He smiled.

"I'm fine thank you." I tried to close the door again, but his foot stopped it. I sighed and pulled it open again. "What?"

"I spoke with Alice." _Crap! He knows!_ "She told me how you two made plans for today, but something came up, and she asked me to come instead." That little, annoying, liar!

"Alice has her days mixed up. It was yesterday we had plans. I'm busy today." I lied.

"You look thirsty." I wasn't until he mentioned it. My hand flew to my throat, pathetically trying to put out the fire. "Maybe we could hunt together?"

"There's no need. I'm busy. Can you come back later?" He moved his foot from the door frame, and I closed the door. I didn't hear him leave my porch. I pulled open the fridge door, and pulled out one of my blood bags. I drank quickly from it trying to put out the fire in my throat, then threw the empty bag in the trash, and pulled out another one.

"Handy." I spun around to see Edward Cullen, arms folded, leaning on the kitchen counter, watching me.

"I thought I made it clear I was busy today?" I said to him, closing the fridge door, and drinking more lady-like from the bag. The burning had dimmed down...for now.

"I also thought I made it clear I wish to take you hunting." He smiled his crooked smile.

_Is that, like, a vampire's version of a date?_ The voice in my head spoke. _Of course it's not...I don't think._ I replied.

"I've already had something, thank you." I held up the now empty bag, and threw it into the trash, alongside the other one.

"Maybe we could just hang out, then?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I said, annoyed at him.

"Why won't you let me be near you?" In a too-quick movement, he was an inch from my face, breathing his soft, delicious, inviting scent onto me...

_Cut it out, B! Get with it! _I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I tried to sound outraged, but his scent still lingered on my tongue, distorting my voice slightly.

"Relax, Bella."

_What? How? What? He knows!!_

"W-what did you just call me?" I tried to act dumb.

"Or do you prefer B?" He had a smirk on his face. I was speechless. At that instant, I knew I hated Alice. I didn't say anything, so he pressed on. "I heard you like Izzy too. I don't think it suits you, personally."

I finally found my voice.

"Get out." I snarled.

"Calm down, Bella. I only came to talk." He looked offended.

"Get out." I repeated.

"I'm not leaving you Bella." Those words brought back memories of the time he left me. But that was when I was a useless, clumsy, pathetic human. I'm stronger now.

_And you hate him, remember?_ The voice spoke. _What? Oh, yeah. Of course. I hate him. _I silently answered it back.

"I _don't want you_ here." I said back, using the words he had used that night he left me, alone and broken in the woods. He crossed his arms, stubbornly, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

_Nice one._ The voice congratulated me. _Thanks._ I silently muttered back to it.

"Alice warned me of this. She said you had turned slightly bitter towards us. I can understand you turning bitter towards me, but not the rest of them." He spoke conversationally.

"Alice needs to keep her opinions to herself." I growled.

"I've been saying that to her for years." He nodded in agreement. "However, I feel like she made the right decision to tell me about you."

"Of course you would." I was showing teeth, but he didn't seem fazed by it. We stared at each other for 5.54 seconds, and then he spoke.

"What's with the blue hair?" He raised his eyebrows, as if really interested about it.

"Why don't you ask Aro?" I spat.

"Aro?" He seemed confused.

"Yeah, that's right. Aro. He's the one that decided blue was my colour. He died it before he changed me. He thought it might help me hide from you a bit better."

"Oh." Was all he said. I didn't have anything else to say to him, so I moved from the kitchen into the living room. I flicked on the television, and turned the volume up, hoping it would drown him out.

He, of course, followed me.

"I told you a million times blue looked amazing on you." He shrugged. "Did you not believe me?"

"Edward, I don't remember." I lied. I kept my eyes on the television. I didn't register what was on, until he laughed. I looked up at him.

"You are watching a toddlers show."

I flicked my eyes to the television screen, and as I realised what I was trying to look distracted by was a man in a pink bear outfit, I turned it off. I was sure that if I could blush, I would have done.

"Can you leave now?" I asked him, almost pleading. He sat next to me, and I felt my muscles tighten. I was confused why my body was acting like this. I certainly wasn't scared of him, but I knew I was angry. Yet I didn't have the urge, or the inclination, to attack him. Then it hit me; I was lusting after him. My body wanted him.

_No, you aren't having him._ The voice snarled.

"I will leave, after you tell me one thing."

_One thing? That's not too hard._

"Fine. What do you want to know." I looked at him. He was sat comfortably, as if he was in for a long story.

"What happened thirty-two years ago?"

* * *

**This is the last time I'm going to ask for reviews. If you guys can't be bothered to let me know if its any good...I cant be bothered to wrtie after this story. Sorry if that sounds harsh, but I cant get better, or know if I'm good at it without the reviews, so I'm guessing that I'm rubbish, so this might be my last story. =[ Love ya x =]**


	7. So now you know

**Chapter 7 – So now you know**

Edward had insisted he knew everything, up until the Cullens got attacked by Jane.

"Well, I was unconscious for about a week after that. I heard the screams of everyone, and I think I got overwhelmed and everything went black. Next thing I know, I'm in a cold, damp, stone room. I had some food, which tasted really good. And then Aro came in to see me. He apologised for everything. He even told me he had Jane killed, due to her law breaking actions. I remember him saying something about letting me go, but he had already told you all I was dead. I cried for hours, maybe even days. I didn't see another vampire for three days, when Caius brought me some food. He was really kind to me. He even brought me a blanket to keep me warm. I refused to wear any clothes they offered me. They smelt like death. It was then that I knew I was going to die." I watched Edward flinch. He had scooted closer to me, as I tried to remember the last few days of my human life, but I didn't try and push him away. "Two days later, Aro returned. He said I had a choice; I could remain human, but stay with the Volturi and replace their secretary, I could die a quick and painless death, or I could become one of them. He let me consider it for an hour. I decided that being a human was pointless without you, and I certainly didn't want to die. So, I chose the latter choice. I would become a member of the Volturi. When he returned, he somehow knew my choice already. He had a bottle of hair dye that he sent the receptionist out to get, and some straighteners. He told me to dye my hair, and straighten it. I did as he ordered. I didn't know why he was making me do these things, until, an hour later, he returned again. He had nothing for me this time, but he was accompanied by a young boy. A human boy. I was confused. I was really hungry, and wanted some food. I was too scared to ask for some, though." Edward was now holding my hand, but I was too far into my memories to notice. "Three days later, I woke up. I don't remember anything except unbearable pain. When I came around, I knew I was different; a vampire. The burning in my throat was excruciating, and when I saw the boy shackled to the walls, I realised why Aro had brought him to me. He looked so weak, so lifeless. He looked at me with nothing but pure horror in his dead eyes. He begged me. He used all of his strength to get up on his knees and beg me to kill him. I didn't have to think twice; I was so thirsty." I hung my head in shame. Edward put his arm around my shoulders, but again, I didn't really notice. "I served with them for years. I learnt how to control my gift, what it could be used for. Aro even let me out to hunt humans for myself. I couldn't remember anything about my human life at that time, I was too consumed with thirst. I would wander around Italy, picking on anyone who smelled tasty. Then, I decided I wanted to explore out of Italy, so I went to Germany. People worshipped me there, and I used that to lure my dinner to me. It was only when I was in a high street one morning, that I saw a face that reminded me of someone. I couldn't think who. But I knew he was American, his scent was different to everyone else. I felt a different need; I needed to know him better. He was with a woman, so I couldn't ask him who he was. I followed him wherever he would go, and when he went to America, I followed. The woman left him in Jacksonville, and I felt a tinge of recognition. I was so frustrated with myself that I couldn't remember who he was. When he flew back here, to Forks, I got that recognition again. Out of nowhere I suddenly recalled the street names, and where they led too. And when he went into his house, I got that same feeling. I stalked him for a week, and he didn't even realise." I had started dry sobbing. "When I heard him on the phone one night, talking to a woman, he sounded really upset, hurt. I couldn't hear the other end of the phone, so I didn't know what about. I had an urge to comfort him, tell him it was okay. I need to feed, I was so thirsty, but I was too involved with this man. I let myself in through the back door, and once I was in his kitchen, memories flashed before me; an innocent teen girl, cooking dinner. A vampire, watching her. Much like I was watching this man. And then I heard the other end of the line. 'I miss her Charlie.' And he snapped back at her. I saw red when he said my name. 'Isabella is dead Renee. Get over it.' He was so harsh when he spoke of me, the human girl. Renee was in tears, and she hung up on him. Then Charlie saw me. He reached for his gun, but caught his hand on a knife. His blood called me. I had been thirsty for so long; so, without even thinking, I killed him. I looked over his lifeless body, and I realised I had become a monster; I had killed my own father. That's when you and Carlisle turned up. If I had a soul, I would have let you kill me there and then, but I didn't understand anything. So, I did what I knew best, I fought back, using some gifts I picked up along the way and I ran. I went back to Aro, and explained what had happened. He treated me like his daughter, and comforted me. A few months later, I decided it was time to move one. Aro allowed, as long as I promised to abide by the rules. Of course I was going to. I started off killing humans, but every time I looked at their dead bodies, I was reminded of what I did to Charlie. So, like Carlisle once done, I tried to starve myself. It didn't work, obviously. But then I remembered you. You fed on animals. I tried it, and found I actually liked it. I wandered around for a few years, alone. And then I met Anna-Lee. She took me back to her coven, and they accepted me with open arms. I didn't tell them anything, other than the fact I was once part of the Volturi, what my gift was, and how I had killed Charlie, turning me to animal blood. We lived happily for years, moving every three years. And then we came here, and I'm sure you can guess the rest."

I looked at Edward, who was sitting so close to me, his leg was touching mine. His eyes held mine, and I could taste his breath as it danced across my tongue, making my brain hazy. He moved his head closer, and I could feel the electricity between our lips, but before he could kiss me I jumped across the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked feebly. I couldn't think straight. At least I knew one thing; he still had the same effect on me. The voice in my head growled.

"Bella." He got up, and joined me across the room. He didn't touch me though. "I'm so sorry. For everything that happened to you. I thought you were dead." I watched the sadness almost cloud over his eyes.

"You can leave now." I whispered. He didn't argue. He turned and ran, faster than I thought possible even for a vampire.

***

It had been weeks, and I hadn't seen any of the Cullens. I had been hiding out in my house. I only had another three bags of blood in the fridge. I've have to put in another 'order'. I tried calling the Cullens house, but nobody ever answered their phone. Stupid caller ID. I didn't know why I cared so much, I hated the Cullens, right?

_Right_. The voice replied.

I paced my house, constantly listening for any sign of a vampire. There was none.

_I can't take this anymore._ I thought to myself. I ignored the voice in my head when it protested to the idea of going to the Cullens house. I just ran, as fast as I could, to the mansion.

I didn't bother to knock, I just let myself in. Before I did that, I made a mental note to myself; all cars in garage. Good.

"Hello?" I spoke in a normal tone. Suddenly, all the vampires were in front of me, all except one. I looked to the floor. "Uh, hi."

"Bella." Alice nodded. She hated me now, I got that. It still hurt though.

"What can we do for you?" Esme said. She smiled a little, but I saw disappointment in her eyes. I felt so rotten.

"I need to see Edward." I looked at each of them. Emmett refused to meet my eyes, and Jasper wasn't even attempted to calm anyone. I wondered if I should do it myself.

"Don't." The velvety soft voice answered my thoughts. Everyone looked up to Edward, standing at the top of the staircase, and they made room for him to walk past them, towards me.

"What do you want, Isabella?" He asked. He didn't sound hurt, angry, disappointed. Just emotionless, business like.

"I want to talk to you." I answered. I sounded so pathetic.

"I'm busy."

I looked around him, and saw all the Cullens were watching us. They looked angry, and I thought about taking Jasper's gift again.

"Don't even think about it." Edward glared at me. He could read my mind?

"How.."

"Bella, we're busy. Can you come back later?" He was playing my game. Fine, I'll play too.

"Okay." I shrugged, trying to sound like I didn't care. I turned and walked out of the house, human speed. I blocked my thoughts, as I recited the medical book I had read in my mind. I jumped through his window; he had made it so easy by leaving the window open. He wasn't in his room, and the familiar surroundings made me feel nauseas. His CD's were in the same place, with a few new titles. I pressed the eject button on his CD player, and I found the same CD in there as what was in there the last time I was in this room. I turned and sat on his black couch. Instead of feeling cold, like it had done when I was human, the cold leather felt warm against my iced skin. I looked up as he entered the room. Annoyance flitted across his eyes.

"I thought I made it clear I was busy today." He said.

"I also thought I made it clear that I wish to talk to you." I shot back.


	8. Love Bites Back

**Chapter 8 – Love Bites Back**

We stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time, before he spoke.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want to talk about?" He leant against the door frame, looking like Adonis.

"Alice hates me?" Let's get that cleared up.

_You hate her anyway. _The voice snarled.

"That's what you wanted to talk about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I thought of asking whilst I was here. Why haven't you been to see me?"

"I've been busy." He simply stated.

"Doing what?"

"Twenty questions?"

"No. With twenty questions you have to answer. Clearly you are avoiding informing me of anything I ask about." I raised an eyebrow. Why was this entertaining me?

"You've never been unobservant." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"I see." I got up from the couch, and walked towards him. I stopped in front of the closed door, my hand on the handle, shoulders level with him. I turned my head to the side and looked him in the eyes. "You can read my mind?" He nodded yes once, not breaking eye contact. "Then read it now."

_If you want to talk, you'll know where to find me._

"And where is that?" He simply asked, his velvet voice caressing my ears.

"You'll work it out." I smiled at him, and walked down the two flights of stairs, ignoring the stares of the Cullens as I walked out the front door.

***

I sat on a rock, placed here by myself, studying a small mouse I had managed to catch. Its eyes were wide, nose twitching. It didn't try to escape once it was in my hand. The mouse had sense; its instincts told it it couldn't out run me, and it was right. I had been sat on the same rock for two hours, and I wondered if he would come. The sun was starting to set, and the meadow looked more beautiful than ever. I hadn't been here since I was human, and I was surprised Edward hadn't either. I couldn't smell his scent on any of the surroundings. The last person to pass through here was a human around two weeks ago. I looked up as I caught a silhouette in the trees.

_Edward?_ I called in my head. No answer. I spoke aloud this time.

"Edward?" The mouse struggled in my grip. The person stepping out from the trees surprised me, and I dropped the mouse. I heard it thud as it landed, and then scurry away. Rosalie was staring at me. She was as beautiful as ever; her blonde hair was pulled up into a stylish, messy bun, her top wrapped around her curves, and her blue jeans contrasted with her skin perfectly. I knew there was no need to, but I still felt intimidated by her. I stood from the rock.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" I tried not to sound alarmed.

"You hurt Emmett." She snarled, she crouched slightly, looking ready to pounce.

"Rosalie...I-I didn't mean to." I stepped back, hands raised in surrender.

"Do you even realise how much he loved you? You were a sister to him." She snarled again, followed by a deep growl.

_Fight back_. The voice growled._ Kill her if you have to._

_No, I can't._ I argued back. _It's Rosalie! I couldn't hurt her._

_Fight B. Fight!_

Rosalie advanced forward.

"Rose, I'm not going to fight you." I almost whispered, taking another step backwards.

I closed my eyes as she pounced forward, her nails and teeth glistening in the sun as she did so.

I only opened them when I heard another growl, and a huge THUD as the two bodies crashed into each other. Lorelai was standing over Rosalie's body, snarling. Aaron was also soon in the clearing, followed by Anna-Lee and Lloyd. Anna-Lee immediately approached me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked me. I nodded, my eyes fixed on Rosalie. Aaron and Lloyd were pinning her down. I knew exactly what Lorelai was about to do. I pulled away from Anna-Lee, raised my hand and called the wind.

_I call you wind, to serve me. Protect Rosalie. She needs you. Go! Now!_

Lorelai flew back, before she could rip Rosalie apart, and hit a tree making it snap in half.

"B!" Lorelai screeched. "What was that for?"

"Leave Rose alone." I looked at Lloyd and Aaron, still holding on to her. They released their grasp, but Rosalie didn't leave. She stared at me, shocked. She had just tried to kill me, yet I saved her life.

"You _know_ her?" Lloyd questioned me.

"She's a Cullen. Lola and Aaron knew that."

"Lola?" Anna-Lee looked to her daughter.

"Yeah, but she tried to kill Izzy!" Lorelai defended herself.

"Rosalie, I think you should go home." I looked at her, and she fled, probably fearing for her life.

"How could you just let her go?" Lorelai screamed at me, her eyes wide with anger.

"She was my family once, Lola. I would have done the same for you."

"Lola, Aaron, I can't believe you would try and kill Izzy's previous family. I'm deeply ashamed of you two." I watched as they both hung their heads in response to Lloyds scolding.

"It's great to see you all, but I have something I have to do." I smiled at them, and turned to leave.

"I can smell them on you, B. I know you chose to stay for them."

I turned to Anna-Lee, the others too.

"W-what did you just say?"

"I can smell them all over you. It's as prominent as our scent used to be. You've spent a lot of time with the Cullens. I'm not angry; I just wish you had told me the truth about why you chose not to move on with us." I saw nothing but sadness in her eyes.

"You treacherous bitch." Lorelai snarled.

"It's not like that! The Cullens recognised me. They had questions, and I had answers. I didn't choose them over you." I defended myself, as I watched my family's eyes show the betrayal, and sorrow.

"So you aren't back with Edward?" Aaron asked as his eyebrows rose.

"No, not even close." I said back. "I'm living at Charlie's house. You are all welcome to stay." I turned to leave again, and I heard them turn a different way. When I turned back, they had left. I felt my un-beating heart fall, and then I ran again.

When I got home, I went through my usual habit of sobbing under my bed covers. In one day, I had managed to get into a fight with a former family member, lose a whole family, and used my power against my own sister.

I wished someone was here to hold me, but as usual, I was alone. I sobbed harder, when I realised I didn't just want anyone to hold me; I wanted Edward to hold me.

***

I pounced. The deer below me struggled against my body, and after it knew I had won, it gave in. I snapped its neck, and the loud crunching sound made me jump slightly. I drank, not out of thirst, but out of boredom, from its throat. I threw the drained body in the river afterwards, disgusted with myself for taking a life without the need too. Almost 48 hours had passed since I last saw another vampire. I jumped into a tree and climbed to the top. I sat on a branch, and watched as the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I turned to see Edward sitting in the tree next to me, watching the sunset, too.

The voice in my head growled.

"It is." I simply replied, as I looked back out at the orange half-sun. My skin sparkled gently as the last rays of the day gently ran its light over my skin.

"Rose says 'Thank you'."

"Tell her she's welcome." I placed my hands in my lap, and looked down to them.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked politely.

"I'm..."

"Fine." We both said together.

"I guess I know you better than you like to think." He smiled, a crooked smile, when I looked up at him.

"I was...so sure...that I hated you. But now, I don't know." I sighed, avoiding eye contact.

_You hate them_. The voice tried to convince me, but I managed to shut it up too quickly.

"If it's any help, Alice is pretty mad at you."

"She should be." I muttered.

"What made you so unsure? About hating us, that is."

"I don't know." I shrugged and sighed. He waited for me to proceed. "I lost my family protecting Rosalie. And I'm not quite sure why. Why I saved her, that is."

"I can't help you, I'm afraid. That is something you need to work out on your own."

"I didn't even try to protect myself." I muttered to myself, but he heard me.

"You didn't?" He seemed shocked.

"I couldn't hurt her, Edward. A couple of months ago, I attacked Alice easily. I was so sure I hated her. So, so sure. If I wanted to, I could have killed her, and I wouldn't have regretted it. I wouldn't have thought twice. The only thing preventing me was the risk of witnesses." I whispered. He was a few metres away from me, but I knew he heard me perfectly well.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Maybe I should go." I hopped down on to the branch below, and before I could jump to the next one, Edward was blocking my path. I backed against the tree trunk, and he placed his hands either side of my head, on the bark.

"Edward, what are you..." He put a finger on my lips, and I instantly stopped talking.

"Isabella, what would you do if I kissed you?"

I couldn't reply; I was speechless. I started a silent war inside my head.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _The voice screamed at me.

_Shut up, I'm not listening to you._

_Push him away, B!_

_Shut up._

_He left you to die._ The voice growled.

_Shut up._

I stopped breathing the moment his lips pressed onto mine. It was a sweet, kind kiss. He pulled away too quickly for my liking.

"I love you Bella." He said, as his eyes scorched into mine. I still couldn't find my voice. There was silence between us for a minute or two. "It would be nice to hear you say something."

"I don't want you to love me." I whispered back.

Then, once again, his lips pressed to mine. There was no voice left to argue with, and I kissed him back.


	9. PLEASE READ!

**Hey Everyone;**

**I thought I had finished this story, but last night I had a sudden flood of ideas come to me, so I figured I would write a bit more.**

**I don't think this story should end here, there's so much more that's going to happen between Bella and the Cullens, and I think I need to put that across. Also, I think I need to explain the voice in Bella's head that is constantly trying to convince her she doesn't love the Cullens.**

**I'm getting a tattoo done today, and I have a party tonight over the weekend, so the next time a chapter is up, it will probably be around Monday evening – UK time.**

**Thanks to everyone that has favourited and reviewed =]**

**Cya xxx**


	10. La Push

**Chapter 9 - La Push**

I watched the couple laugh and joke around as they walked hand in hand along the beach, the waves softly lapping over their feet. A dog, belonging to someone else, ran towards them, splashing the salty water up their legs, and the female shrieked with laughter. I smiled inwardly to myself.

La Push was just as I vaguely remembered it; small, quiet, beautiful. I knew that I spent a lot of my time here as a human, walking on the beach, with someone I knew, but I couldn't place a name in my head; only a face. I also knew that he cared for me deeply, and I cared for him too.

"Sam! Stop it!" The female screamed, as the Indian with long hair picked her up, and started to approach the sea, playfully threatening her. Sam? I knew that name from somewhere.

"Say please." He laughed too.

"Please, Sam!"

"Okay, okay. You win." He chuckled and placed the girl with long black hair on back down on the sand. It was as if she could see me watching her from the trees. She glanced at me and the scars on her face brought back the same sense of recognition I had had with Charlie, years ago before I killed him. I knew she couldn't see me, but she kept looking. It managed to draw the attention of Sam, and he looked towards me too. I watched him kiss the lady on the cheek, and walk towards me, as she rushed towards the parked car about ten metres away. I jumped into a tree, hoping desperately he wouldn't see me. To run would be foolish. I could come across any hiker, or a human, in the forest, and my speeds would surely scare them. I held my breath as I watched Sam walk below me. He stopped, not a metre away, and what I saw next made me gasp. I had heard of werewolves before, but I couldn't remember ever seeing one. The big, bear-like wolf looked around, and then up – straight into my eyes.

At first he looked confused, and then angry, and then sorrowful. I couldn't move. Could werewolves be real? I heard the rustling on the forest floor before I saw another three of the wolves appear. A tall, russet coloured wolf didn't look at me, but straight at Sam; the big, pure black wolf. The other two wolves; a smaller grey wolf and a sandy coloured wolf, stared up at me, showing their teeth slightly. I looked around me, trying to think of a way to escape. I didn't know how strong these animals were, and I wasn't totally sure on how fast they were either. The grey one growled, but then, as if Sam had said something to it, it turned and looked at him. The grey wolf put its ears down, and bowed its head, as if obeying a command. Then, as quickly as he had changed into a wolf, Sam had changed into a human again. I looked away whilst he put what was left of his clothes back on, sure that if I could blush, I would have.

"You can jump down now. We have all agreed not to kill you, as long as you return the favour." He spoke with such an authority, it surprised me. I looked around me again, hoping to see a way out, but I couldn't be sure on how many wolves were out there. I held my breath and jumped down.

"You are not aware vampires are not to be on Quileute lands?" He asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Speak up."

"I-I didn't." I stammered. Wow, vampires can stutter then...

"Then you may leave. I ask that you do not hunt our people on your way out of town." I grimaced, then he turned to leave, the other's – still in wolf form - following.

"I don't hunt humans." I defended myself, shivering slightly at the thought.

"You don't?" Sam turned back to me. The other wolves looked at each other.

"No, only animals. And I didn't come here to hunt. I came to...remember."

"You must be a Cullen then." Sam surprised me there; he knew the Cullens. I grimaced.

"I'm not a Cullen. My name is..." hesitation "Izzy Diack."

"Not a Cullen? And you still only hunt animals?"

"Indeed, I do."

"Well, then I must inform you of the treaty we have with the Cullens, and the same shall apply to you."

"I-I think I know about the treaty." I remembered something about it; no killing people, no changing people...oh crap; no setting foot on these lands.

"If you knew, then why come here at all? Are you after death?" There was danger on Sam's face, and his body started to shake. I watched his hands clench into fists.

"No!" I almost shouted. "I told you. I came to remember. I used to spend time here as a human. I was with a boy. He meant a lot to me once." I explained. I sounded stupid, I knew it. It sounded like the grey wolf coughed back laughter, as the big sandy and the russet wolf looked at each other. Did they know the boy I was talking about? I jumped at my chance. "He was about 6"7, I think, with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. And his skin was the most beautiful copper colour. And his father; I can remember calling him silly, or something that sounds like it."

"Billy?" Sam asked, eying me suspiciously.

"Yes. Billy, that's it."

"Then, I believe you are looking for Jacob Black." Was that slight defence in his voice? Was he protecting this person I wanted to see? Was Sam his son, his grandson?

"You know him?" I asked. I knew I was pushing my luck.

"Izzy, of course I know him. He's standing right behind me."


	11. Ouch, reject!

**Hey guys, I havent been on to write because I have been dead busy. (I havent even been home for like 5 days!)  
****But! I'm back now, so here's a short chapter, and I'll start right away on the new one.  
****Cya! And please review =]**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Ouch, reject.**

I looked around Sam, and watched as the big, shaggy russet wolf approached Sam. I took a step back. This wasn't the human boy I remember. I remember, well, a _human._

"J-Jacob?" I knew my voice sounded feeble, and I kicked myself for being what seemed to be the most pathetic vampire in existence. The wolf whined a little in response.

"Jake, go and change." Sam ordered. The wolf looked at me, and then back at Sam. "Now." He didn't argue then, and he turned and ran. The other two wolves bowed their heads, and left too. I wondered if Sam had mentally told them to leave, or if they were showing respect. I stared after them.

"They're giving you and Jake some privacy, as shall I do the same. When he returns, I trust you to not start a fight with my brother, and I will leave to return home. Can I trust you, vampire?" Sam spoke to me. I nodded 'yes' once, and he nodded back. I caught my unnecessary breath as Jacob appeared from around a tree. He _was_ the boy I remembered. He was a little taller, and a little older, but still the face in my brain.

_Werewolves must not age too_. I thought to myself. I was waiting for the voice to reply, to argue, but I hadn't heard it in a while. There was nothing. Sam and Jacob nodded to each other, and Sam left, leaving me and Jacob staring at each other.

"You're a…" We both started at the same time, after a minute of silence.

"You go first." Jacob ushered.

"You're a wolf?" I made it a question.

"I am. And you're a leech." He replied. Ouch, that hurt.

"A leech? I'm no more of a leech than you are." I replied.

"How?"

"Well…we both eat animals." I replied.

"Then you are still a Cullen?" Jake sat down on a tree root, and I copied him.

"No, I'm not a Cullen." I whispered. "I'm a Diack."

"It wasn't the Cullens who changed you?" He seemed taken aback.

"No. It was the Volturi."

"Oh." Was all he replied. We were silent again, and I desperately tried to remember more things from my human memory, but I couldn't. I just knew we spent a lot of time together and that I loved him.

"You haven't changed much."

"You have." He replied. "What's with the blue hair? Is it some sort of sick way to remember him?"

"No, not at all. The Volturi did my hair when I was human." I replied, defending myself.

"Bella…"

"Izzy." I corrected him.

"Whatever. Why are you here?" There was spite in his voice. He didn't want me here.

"I don't know. I just…I came…it's complicated." I already knew the rejection. Why should I give him the satisfaction to know that I came for him?

"I think you should leave. Sam's already informed everyone you are free to leave, but if you came across Leah she might not be able to keep herself from killing you." He seemed upset now. Could he be?

"Jake…"

"Just go, Bella." He wouldn't look me in the eyes, so I got up and walked a few steps before turning back to him.

"I'm still me. I'm still Isabella. Different looks don't change the person inside."

He did look at me then.

"No, but the monster inside of you changes everything. Goodbye."

"Bye Jake. Nice seeing you again. I didn't know you, but I kind of missed having you around." And then I ran, full vampire speed, until I reached my home in Forks.

Rejection was still a bitch.


	12. The Date

**Chapter 11 - The Date.**

I sat in Charlie's house, and for the first time in a long time, I felt alone. There was nobody I could talk to, nobody that would hold me and tell me everything was ok, no one to even look at. I was alone, and I knew it. Even the voice in my head had abandoned me.

_Great. _I muttered to myself. I pulled out my mobile phone, and dialled in Lorelai's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Her musical voice answered.

"Lola, hey. It's me; B." I chewed my marble lip waiting for her reply.

"Oh, hey B." She sounded enthusiastic, at least. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks. What about yourself? And everyone else?"

"We're all okay. Thanks for asking. So what's up?"

"Nothing, Lola, don't worry about it. Are you in town any time soon?" I asked, hopeful that they would be.

"We can be." Was her simple answer.

"Great. Fancy popping by Forks. We could catch up." Catch up? It's only been a couple of weeks…

"Sure. I'll be there about 10 tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." I smiled to myself, and tried to reflect it down the phone line.

"I'll see you then. Bye B."

"See ya, Lola." I hung up, and looked at the clock. It was 7pm. Only another fifteen hours.

I decided to go up to my study and read some of my medical books…

_An appendicectomy (or appendectomy) is the surgical removal of the vermiform appendix. This procedure is normally performed as an emergency procedure, when the patient is suffering from…_

I lost interest pretty quickly. I just couldn't concentrate. There were too many other things I needed to think about.

_Where has the voice in my head gone?_

_Why did Jacob reject me?_

_Where are the Cullens? Why haven't I heard from any of them?_

"Maybe because we have been busy?" I heard the familiar velvet voice say behind me, answering my thoughts. I turn around quickly, as he had managed to catch me unawares whilst I was lost in my thoughts.

"Oh, hi Edward." I tried to sound indifferent. He had that cocky smirk again: the one that said he could see through my act.

"Hello Bella."

"Can I help you?" I tried to sound casual, but my voice was a little higher than normal. I could feel the sparks fly between us, and I wondered if he could feel them too.

"I was wondering if you were busy this evening?"

"No, not at all." I was being honest; well kind of. I had planned to spend the evening alone, by myself, just me…his voice pulled my back from my thoughts.

"So, would you like to, erm, catch a movie…or something?" He sounded nervous. Was he afraid of rejection? The voice in my head growled. I sighed in relief; it was back.

"A movie?" I asked, unsure what a vampire could find entertaining in the rubbish special effects.

"Sure. If you want to, that is."

"Why not." I shrug, trying to sound like I wasn't bothered. I was sure that my heart was about to kick start, and start beating again. "We can laugh at the special effects humans think are brilliant, but are so lame to our eyes." I laugh.

"Sounds perfect. Are you ready now?"

"Now?" I look at him, wide eyed.

"Umm, yeah. If you like."

"Oh, I, erm, have to do my hair…"

"Bella." He cut me off. "We both know that you look amazing, and gorgeous. Especially to humans." I was sure that if I could blush, I would be doing so. The voice growled again; louder this time.

"Okay, let's go now."

"Let's." He smiled, holding out his hand for me to take. I did, and we jumped from the first storey window together.

We watched a scary, gory film, and laughed an incredible amount, whilst everyone around us screamed. A few people shot us annoying glances, which made us laugh more. We walked through the exit of the movie theatre, still laughing.

"Did you see the look that old man gave us? What was he even doing in there in the first place?" I giggled, as we walked towards Edwards silver Volvo.

"I don't know. I'm surprised he didn't have a heart attack." Edward laughed back.

He opened the passenger door, and I hopped in. He was soon by my side. I looked at the clock; 11:38 pm.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" He looked at me. "I know a great spot in the forest where the bears hide out."

"Sure, I am kind of thirsty." I smiled.

He drove to my house, and parked the Volvo on the drive. Then, he pulled me out the car by my hand, and we ran full speed into the forest. I let him lead me, no idea where we were going. We suddenly stopped after exactly seventeen minutes of running. We were on the Canadian border.

"Shhh." He whispered, placing a finger on my lips. "Don't move."

I stayed as still as a statue, and after a couple of seconds, a bear the size of Emmett's jeep strolled along. Edward held his fingers up, counting down from three…

Three,

Two,

One!

We pounced, and dodged the sharp claws as the bear struggled against our grasp. We were far too strong for the animal, and it stopped struggling. Edward decided to carry on being gentlemanly, and snapped the neck for me. He then allowed me to take the first bite. As we drank together, we held each others eyes, allowing each other to see into each of our souls. The moment seemed to last for forever.

"Thank you for a lovely night." I smiled, as Edward walked me to my door.

"You are welcome." He smiled back. I looked over to the rising sun; we had been out all night.

"You know, for the first time since my change, I felt almost human." I smiled, almost sadly. He reflected my smile.

"Goodnight Bella." He kissed me, for the first time since that night in the trees, on the cheek, and before I could blink, he was in his Volvo, roaring down the road.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered after him.


	13. The Volturi

**Just a little chapter. I've been really busy. I have the next 2 chapters on my computer, which I am uploading tomorrow.  
****Please review...and ideas are welcome. Cheers. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - The Volturi**

"_There's something I want to do…whilst I'm still human." I whispered, staring at my feet._

"_Anything." He muttered into my hair. He was holding me whilst we sat on the couch in his room; I was sat on his lap, my back to him._

"_Anything at all?"_

"_I promise. You can have, or do, anything you like." His voice was velvety soft, and I could detect the hint of encouragement in it. I stood from his lap, and faced him._

"_You promise?" I looked into his eyes, a sudden feel of confidence rising in me._

"_What do you want, Bella?" I approached him, and straddled his lap. I took his face in my hands, and looked into his honey, deep eyes._

"_I want you." I kissed him softly on his lips. _

"_Bella..." He pulled away. _

"_You promised." I muttered against his ice cold marble skin. I was losing my confidence, and I could feel myself blushing. My heart was hammering against my chest; I was sure it would explode._

"_We agreed. Not until after the wedding." He said to me, but he wasn't making any effort to stop me as I gently kissed his neck._

"_I don't recall _agreeing_ to anything." I whispered into his neck. "I _want_ you Edward. In everyway possible." I tried my hardest at a seductive voice. I was new to all this, and I was starting to shake with nerves. I moved back up his neck, kissed along his jaw line, and then kissed him softly, but hungrily on the lips. He groaned in defeat. I had won._

_***_

I pulled myself out of my memories. I could barely remember the day before I was kidnapped. I could barely remember anything from my human years. But this memory was strong, although, to me, it was new. I had never recalled this moment before now. Edward stifled a laugh as he sat next to me.

"What's so funny?" I whispered to him, as the movie boomed from the speakers at the movie theatre. The human ears couldn't hear me.

"You were concentrating. I could tell by the face you were pulling." He chuckled, almost silently, so only I could hear.

"I was not." I lied, crossing my arms defensively.

"I know you Bella. You were definitely concentrating on something."

"Shut up and watch the God damned film." I shot back. This was the fourth movie we had come to watch in the past two weeks. Alice seemed to have forgiven me a little, and even said hello as I walked in the big white mansion to meet Edward. Emmett gave me a huge hug, as normal, and Rosalie ignored me. Carlisle stayed out of my way, and Esme was out of town. The movie we picked today was about Vampires slaughtering everyone in a town in one night. It was boring. The Vampires even had visibly false fangs. I got up.

"Where are you going?" Edward whispered to me.

'Home' I mouthed back. He got up to, and followed me out of the screening.

"I like that movie." Edward said to me as we walked out of the big double doors, and into the pouring rain.

"It was rubbish, and you know it." I shot back.

"A little bit." He shrugged his shoulders. We walked to his car, trying to keep up the pretence that we were humans, in silence. He broke it though, when he turned the engine, and looked at me.

"So what were you concentrating so hard on?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"A memory." I was being honest.

"A human memory?" He asked, more interested now. I had told him a few days ago that I only had a few of human memories. Some of them were confusing.

"Yes. it's new to me. Today was the first time I saw it…well, remembered." I sighed, and he took my hand in his.

"You'll get there eventually. Everyone does." He smiled at me, and I pulled my hand away gently, so as not to offend him.

"Let's get home." I smiled, looking out of the windscreen, into the darkness.

"Sure." He put the car into gear, and we raced off home.

***

_Did I sleep with Edward Cullen_? I asked myself.

_Probably. _The voice answered back,

_Oh, my. I was such a slag!_ I exclaimed in my head. The voice stayed silent. It agreed.

I sat, amongst the bushes, trying to decided which deer I was going to have; The big stag, or the little doe. I just couldn't decide. The Stag was needed through out the rest of the herd, so it must be the doe. I could feel my muscles coiling, ready to spring on the unsuspecting prey.

"I would go for the stag, personally." I looked up towards the voice. It was Alice. She was in a tree.

"Alice!" I whispered, annoyed. "I'm hunting."

"Not any more you aren't. Your lunch just ran away." I looked over to where the deer were, and it was lifeless. I pulled myself into a standing position.

"I'm thirsty." I growled at her. "Leave me alone, at least so I can hunt. Pop by later?"

"Bella, you have blood in your fridge." Alice smiled at me, as she joined me on the ground. "I helped myself to one." She smiled her innocent, pixyish smile. I couldn't stay mad at her.

"How can I help you Alice? Now that you seem to be talking to me." I crossed my arms; I wasn't in the mood for shopping, or makeovers. Her face suddenly turned grave, and I felt panic rise in me. Was everyone okay?

"We're in trouble Bella." She spoke, sounding slightly scared. "The Volturi are coming for us."


	14. All together now1 2 3

**Chapter 14 - All together now...1 2 3...**

I rushed in to see the Cullens in the living room. Why had they come to my house? Rosalie and Esme, who had returned from wherever she was, were sitting on the sofa, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Emmett seemed to be in a deep discussion. They all stopped talking and looked at me as I entered the room. Alice followed, and Jasper embraced her in a tight hug. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought it was a 'good bye, I love you' hug,

"Bella, it's lovely to see you again." Esme smiled.

"Thank you, and the same for you." I replied. "Carlisle, can you fill me in? What's happening?" I turned to the father figure of the house.

"We only know what Alice has seen, which isn't a lot." He sighed, shaking his head.

"It keep changing." Alice piped in. "I first saw the Volturi coming to our home. We were alone, and the next thing I know, everything goes blank. I think we were all dead." I took in the look of terror in their eyes. "The other vision involved you. You were there, and then, after a couple of minutes, it goes blank again. We're dead." I could feel terror rising in my veins. "And the other vision I had, we fought. Everyone but myself and Emmett, are killed. Including you."

"So…" I had a lump in my throat, making it hard for me to speak. "No matter how this ends, we all die?" Alice nodded, but Rosalie spoke.

"That's right. We all die. Only, to you, it's not 'we all die' it's 'you all die'. You aren't a part of this, so you're safe." There was venom in her voice.

"I know I'm not a part of your family, Rosalie. But I used to be and I'm not going to let you all die." I sounded confident, but I felt pathetic. I couldn't stop this from happening, and I knew it. "When are they coming Alice?" I turned to her.

"In three days. No matter what vision I have, it always happens in three days, at exactly 10am." I was sure that if she could cry, she would be doing so.

"H-how many?" It was Carlisle that spoke this time.

"I can only count ten. But I cant be too sure."

"And there's eight of us…" I started.

"We can fight them." Emmett boomed.

"Only if you want everyone to die, Emmett." Alice reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." He piped down.

"But if there are more of us…say sixteen…" I did the quick math in my head.

"Sixteen?" Edward turned to me. "And who do you suppose we get involved to fight _our_ war? Alice should never have involved you, as it is, let alone other innocent people." He seemed angry.

"Well…technically, four of them aren't _people_ as such…" I started.

"Aren't people? What are they? Fairies?" Rosalie mocked me.

"Rose, dear…" Esme started.

"Werewolves, actually." The room went quiet. I waited for someone to say something, but no one did. They all just stared at me like I was crazy. "I know a few werewolves. I'm sure they'll help me." Actually, I wasn't sure at all. In fact I was almost certain they wouldn't help.

"Isabella, werewolves are…" Carlisle started. He was the only one who respected the fact I wasn't known as Bella anymore.

"Fictitious…I know but…"

"No, Isabella. Werewolves are our enemies. They wont help us." Of course they knew the wolves. They had a truce with them.

"They might be your enemies, but they aren't mine." I spoke back. I wasn't entirely lying…I had _spoken_ to Jacob Black, who used to be a very good friend.

"And who are the others?" Jasper spoke for the first time.

"My family." I said.

"The ones who tried to kill me?" Was that fear in Rosalie's voice? The voice in my head sniggered.

"That's them. You've seen it for yourself, Rose. They know how to fight." I looked at her, and she nodded.

"I cant see." Alice spoke again, the first time in a while. Everyone, including myself looked at her.

"Alice…" Jasper started. Her eyes were blank…she was trying to see the outcome.

"I just…I cant see _anything_." She looks at Jasper, when she comes back to the present time, and holds on to him. "I love you." She whispered into his shirt, as she dry sobbed. Was this the end?

***

I was on the phone, waiting for Lloyd to answer his mobile. Finally, after 3 long rings, he answered.

"Izzy! How lovely to hear from you. How are you?" He seemed cheery.

"Lloyd, I need your help." I spoke into the handset. I was in the kitchen, looking out at the forest. The rest of the Cullens were in my living room.

"What's wrong?" He seemed worried. I heard someone hushing the voices in the background. "I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Hey everyone." I spoke to the household on the end of the phone line. I didn't give them time to reply. "I'm in serious trouble. The Volturi are coming…for the Cullens. And we need your help."

"You're back with the Cullens?" Aaron spoke. Anna-Lee hushed him.

"How can we help?" Lorelai spoke this time. I was surprised she was offering to help.

"Can you all come to Forks?" I asked nervously.

"We'll be there in a couple of hours." Lloyd spoke confidently. "We'll speak then."

The line went dead, and I left the kitchen to rejoin the Cullens.

"They are on their way. They'll be here soon." I said.

"All of them?" Rose spoke.

"Rosalie, they aren't going to hurt you. They are on our side." I looked at her, and I watched the panic leave her eyes as she nodded.

"Do you want us to leave when they arrive?" Esme spoke.

"No. They need to meet you at some point. And it would be better if you were all here for the plan. Alice can give them the 411 on it all, too."

"Sounds okay to me." Alice nodded, still holding on to Jasper. Esme joined Carlisle, and Rosalie joined Emmett. They all embraced each other, scared for their lives. I left the room, to give them all their privacy, and walked into the back garden. The sun was shining, and I absorbed the warmth as it touched my skin, making me sparkle. I didn't jump as Edward joined me.

"Are you scared?" He asked me, his voice soft, and gentle, and barely above a whisper.

"No." I lied. "Are you?" I looked up at him, as he joined me by my side.

"Yes." He said, honestly. He looked down at me, his eyes burning into mine. "We all are."

"I understand." I nodded.

"You don't have to be a part of this."

"I already am." I smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood, but I knew the reality of it. We were most likely all going to die in three days. I felt my still heart sink.

"You shouldn't be." He looked sad, and he tried to hide it. But it was too late; I had already seen it.

"It's going to be okay." I took his hand in mine, and gave it a gentle, encouraging squeeze. "We are all going to be okay." He took me in his arms, and held onto me, burying his head in my hair.

"Look." I whispered, pointing up to the sky. "The sun is setting." We both looked up, towards the warm, orange glow of the sun. "It's beautiful." I muttered.

"It is," Edward agreed.

We watched the sun set, holding each other in our arms, both secretly wishing the moment would never end.

***

My family arrived an hour ago, and they already had bonded with the Cullens; much more than I ever thought possible. Carlisle and Lloyd were talking like they were old friends, Anna-Lee and Esme were discussing decorating and refurbishment, Rosalie, Lorelai and Alice were all discussing shopping and arranging a shopping trip together, and Aaron, Jasper and Emmett were talking about cars. Edward and I hushed the room.

"Alice, would you please explain what is happening. We are already running out of time." Edward smiled politely.

"Of course." Alice nodded. I pulled Edward out of the packed living room, into the kitchen.

"Edward…" I started.

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward asked before I could speak.

"Nothing. I was thinking, now would be a great time for me to see the wolves." I smiled, nervously.

"I'll come with you." He said, walking towards the door.

"I think I should go alone." I said, before he could leave. "Like Carlisle said, they are your enemies, and we have a better chance of getting them to help, if I go alone." I watched the reasoning roll over Edwards mind, through his eyes. He sighed, and nodded.

"Be careful." He sighed.

"I always am." I winked. As I went to leave through the door, Edward gently held onto my arm. I looked up into his eyes, and my unnecessary breath hitched,

"I love you." He whispered.

The voice in my head growled.

_Leave, now, Isabella._

_Okay, okay! I'm going._

"I know." I replied. "I have to go." I reached up and kissed him politely on the cheek, and ran as fast as my vampires legs would take me, out the back door and into the forest.

***

I waited at the treaty line, knowing a wolf would eventually appear. As I waited, I started fighting with the voice inside my head.

_You hate the Cullens. Why are you doing this? _It snarled.

_I don't hate them._

_How can you not? They barely speak to you, and when they do, it's only so you will sign your own death certificate._

_I'm already dead. I don't have to sign a death certificate._ I sarcastically snarled back._ Now shut up. Someone is coming._

I looked up at the wolf, one I hadn't seen before, that was slowly approaching the line, his teeth showing. I held my hands up to surrender.

"I came to speak with Jacob Black. I'm Isabella." I spoke clearly.

The wolf snarled at me.

"He knows who I am. Please. It's urgent." I almost begged. The wolf didn't move. I was about to give up, when I saw Jacob walk out from the trees, towards me. He stopped at the invisible line.

"Bella, what do you want?" He spoke.

"I need your help." I was honest. The wolf growled.

"It's okay Quil. I got it. Return to your duties." He said to the wolf. The wolf bowed his head, and ran back out of sight.

"Bella…" He started. I could tell by his voice that he didn't want to talk to me. I had to say something to remind him of our past; that he once cared for me. I needed him.

"Jacob…Jake…I know I'm a vampire, and you're a…wolf…and I know we are natural enemies. But we weren't once. We were really good friends. I'm begging you to put our differences aside, and help me. Please." I pleaded.

"Bella, look, I know…"

"I don't want to die." I said, knowing that it would sting him a little. He already thought I had died once. If he really cared for me once before, would he want me to really, actually, physically die…again?

"You're dying?" He seemed shocked.

"In three days." I nodded. Good, I have his attention.

"Are you sick? I thought the only way for a vampire to die was…"

"A coven of vampires are coming to destroy me…and the Cullens."

"Why?" He asked.

_I don't know!_

"Because we…don't hunt humans." I lied. I hoped he didn't pick up on my awful lying skills.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Look, Jake, I know why werewolves exist; to destroy vampires. Well…this is your chance." I was on the borderlines now. It was make or break.

"I don't know what Sam will say…"

"Ask him?" I pushed a little more.

"I'll be right back." He nodded, and disappeared amongst the trees. I waited impatiently. Ten minutes passed, and Jacob returned, Sam with him.

It was Sam who spoke this time.

"We'll fight with you, Izzy." He spoke with such an authority, I couldn't help but bow my head.

"Tell the Cullens we will be at Charlie's house in half an hour." It was weird hearing the wolves address my house as my dead fathers' home.

"We?"

"The willing participants of the pack." He nodded.

"I'll see you there." I nodded, and I ran full speed back to the house, eager to let the Cullens and my family the good news.


	15. It's time

**It's time**

We stood in the clearing that I had once stood in before, when I was human. We were waiting for the Volturi to arrive.

"They'll be here in two minutes." Alice said to us all. We were all scared, although Jasper was trying his hardest to keep us calm. It was scary knowing that your death could only be minutes away. The wolves, as promised, were on our side, and were hiding in the trees. Sixteen of them, in total, had decided to take part in the fight. Sam Uley and Jacob were amongst them, along with Quil - the werewolf who met me at the line - Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared, Paul, Colin and Brady. These were the only ten I knew. Many of the werewolves, the ones I didn't know and hadn't met over the past couple of days, were young. Their oversized paws gave them away, and I hoped the Volturi wouldn't pick up on this. I tried not to listen as everyone said goodbye to their loved ones.

"Isabella." Edward whispered in my ear, so only I could hear. "There is some thing I need to tell you before…"

"Don't." I said back before he could say a goodbye too. "Tell me when this is over."

"But if we…"

"We wont." I couldn't take another goodbye. It was making me feel as close to nauseas as a vampire could feel. He nodded once, and then our attention was pulled to the black cloaked figures approaching us from the forest border.

Aro was the first to pull his cloak hood down, followed by Marcus and then Caius. Alec, Chelsea, Renata and Demetri soon followed in the motion. Aro was the first to speak.

"Ah, so many to welcome us to Forks." He smiled, and I sensed a chill rush down my already icy spine. None of the vampires I stood with made a sound, neither gestured to welcome the Volturi members. I watched as Aro's eyes wandered over each one of us, finally stopping on me.

"Isabella, how nice to see you again." He held his hands out as if to embrace me. I stepped forward, and took his hands.

"Aro, my dear friend. It's been too long." I smiled.

"You have resided back with the Cullen's, I see." He looked at me, and I smiled at him, mainly to be polite to my once father figure.

"You are mistaken, dear Aro. I am here to defend them, upon which ever charge you hold them up on. I am intrigued. Please, would you have the generosity to explain what this coven has done?"

Aro turned to Marcus, who could sense relationships, to see if I spoke the truth. Marcus nodded, and Aro turned back to me.

"Isabella, you have mistaken our reasons for this trip. We came only to seek yourself and Mr. Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen?" I asked, taken aback.

"That is correct. May we speak with you alone, or must the audience be present?" He smiled at me, and I took my hands from his. I looked at the others, who all looked defensive. I guessed that there was no other option than to have them witness their reasons for the visit we all anticipated.

"They may witness." I nodded as I turned back to Aro.

I thought I saw amusement pass through his eyes. I was relying on Edward to read his mind. I looked at him, and he shook his head no, so only I would see the movement. I wondered what stopped him accessing Aro's thoughts.

"Isabella, and you, Edward, is there any way we could possibly convince you to join us?" Aro smiled. Aaron growled, and I quickly turned to Aaron and silenced him. Had he forgotten that every vision Alice had seen ended with us all dead?

"No." Edward spoke surely, and firmly. Aro turned to me, looking a little disappointed.

"Aro, we have discussed this before. I need freedom." I smiled apologetically.

"Then I shall have to persuade you otherwise." I felt every body in the clearing tense. Jasper was trying to calm us, but it was too much for him.

"H-how?" I asked, finally feeling the fear freely.

"Renata, I think it's time." Aro spoke, breaking eye contact with me. I turned and looked at all of the friends and family stood behind me. They all had the same fear in their eyes.

I turned back to see another cloaked figure walk out of the forest. She levelled with Aro, but did not pulled her hood down.

"Reveal yourself, Child." Aro spoke with authority. She bowed her head, and removed her hood.

I heard everyone behind me gasp, and I stopped breathing. How could this be?


	16. The final Count down

**The final countdown**

She definitely _looked_ human. She had the right pinkish skin tone, and she was even starting to blush. Her eyes were neither black, red or honey coloured, but chocolate brown. Her heart hammered the way a normal humans would were they nervous, and she looked tired - like a human girl would. But she smelt different - unappetising. In fact, she smelt like _me._ She smelt like _Edward_. She smelt like a _Vampire._ And the strange thing about it was she looked _exactly_ like I did, when I was a mere human myself. Suddenly the voice in my head returned. It was louder this time, almost as if it was shouting at me.

_Please don't reject me. Please. Oh no, is that disapproval in her eyes? Or is it sadness? Maybe shock? Did she know about me? Oh, I knew this was a bad idea._

"Isabella, Edward, this is Sabrina. Sabrina, this is your mother." As Aro spoke the words, I still couldn't believe them. She looked like me, she smelt like me, however, I couldn't come to terms with the fact that I was a _mother._

"Me? Aro, I think you are mistaken. I have never birthed a child before." I spoke out.

_Shit, she didn't know about me._ The voice whispered. It was then that I realised it was her, my supposed _daughter,_ speaking to me.

_What?_ I mentally spoke back. She looked up into my eyes, and my breathing hitched.

_You can hear me?_

_I can._

_Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry._

_Wait! You can hear me? How?_

_I don't know. I always thought I was imagining things._

I looked up at Aro, and I could see the shock on my face reflecting in Aro's red eyes.

"Maybe I should explain?" He spoke, as all of the vampires present stared at Sabrina.

"Please." I whispered, looking back at Sabrina.

"When Jane took you, all of those years ago, there was something different about you. We didn't know what, until I touched you. I read everyone of your thoughts. I must apologise. It was rude of me to not ask for your permission, but you were still unconscious. It was then that I realised you were pregnant. You had been thinking about the possibility, had you not?" I tried to think back to my human life, after I had slept with Edward, but it was blank.

"I cant remember." I replied honestly. I knew all of my friends and family, and the werewolves, were listening intently.

"I had seen all of the symptoms; the sickness, the tiredness, the nightmares. We had a skilled doctor visit us immediately. He confirmed it for us. You were pregnant. It was then we, every member of the guard, decided that it was best to sedate you until the pregnancy was over. The skilled doctor stayed with us throughout the nine months, feeding you through an IV. When the day came for the birth, we carefully cut the child from your stomach. We then left you sedated whilst you healed. You took much longer than we planned, and by the time you were ready for waking up, Sabrina here had already aged to a teenager. She aged quickly; in the space of a week, she was the size of a two year old, and had the mental capability of an adult."

I looked down at the blushing girl again, and she was staring at me wide-eyed. I imagined this as the first time she had heard the story.

"We all decided it was best we never informed you of the child, and tell you some mistruths on the amount of time you had spent with us. We had you sedated for a little under a year. After you came around, we all decided that we couldn't keep you as a human. Everyone you ever knew assumed you to be dead, so we settled for the next best thing; undead."

I heard Edward growl, but I was too shocked to stop him. The vampires growled too, but Aro didn't seem phased.

"I-I didn't get it. She looks no older than nineteen." I whispered, looking at the human child.

"She is part human, Isabella, and part vampire. Mostly human, but the vampire traits are prominent. She doesn't seem to age anymore. She stopped aging physically, just like a vampire would after being changed. She also has the most amazing gift; she can talk to people telepathically. And I promise you, Isabella, she is your daughter." I looked at Aro, and there was nothing but confidence in his eyes. I was scared to believe him, but the child before me looked too much like me for it all to be a lie.

"I can't see her." Alice spoke up. She was the first to speak amongst us all, other than myself and Edward. Attention turned to her. "There's nothing. When I try and see her, I just come up blank."

"Interesting." Aro smiled. "Another amazing thing about this gifted child."

Alice looked stumped, thoughtful. I looked at everyone of the faces I knew, and they all looked back at me, as if in awe. I was the first to ever conceive a vampire child.

"One last thing." Marcus said, this time. Everyone, including Aro, turned and looked at him. "Aro has forgotten the one detail that is important, and the one reason you, Isabella, must return to Volterra. Sabrina, here, is also known as Sabrina Abruzzi Calabria - Princess and Heiress of Volterra city." Everyone, including myself, gasped. Sabrina blushed furiously, and stared down at her feet. "That makes you.." Marcus carried on, looking directly at me. "..Isabella - Queen of Volterra city."

"I'm not a Queen.!" I scoffed. "I'm just Isabella Diack. Just a normal, average vampire. Well, except that I don't hunt humans. But I am no Queen!" I was sure I was in hysterics. Edward placed both hands on my shoulders from behind. I turned and face him. He too looked in shock.

"Bella, I know this is a lot to take in. But _look_ at her. She's you." It sounded like he didn't want to say the words, and I wondered if it had hit him that he too, had become a parent in the space of ten minutes.

"Isabella, we must leave soon. The city is awaiting it's arrival of the Queen." Aro spoke.

"But, I'm not ready. I don't know how…I cant be…I don't know how to be a mother, let alone a Queen!" I panicked, looking at Aro as I spoke. "What about Edward? The Cullen's? My family?" I asked, my voice higher than normal.

"They must remain here." Aro spoke, no sadness in his voice.

"I cant leave them!" I screeched.

"Isabella…"

"Edward is a father too! Shouldn't he be King, or something?"

"Are you two married?" Aro looked from me to Edward, and then back again.

"No, but…"

"Are you two together?" He already knew these answers.

"No, but…"

"Then he has no place, or rights, to return to Volterra as royalty."

"Sabrina! You have the right to say. Do you wish for Ed…your father to return with us?" I was trying my hardest. I couldn't face this alone.

"I…well…I…" Sabrina was looking at me, and then turned to Aro.

"Renata. Take her back." He ordered. Renata stepped forward and guided Sabrina away from me. I wasn't surprised to see her run as fast as Renata. She was, after-all, part vampire.

"Isabella, we need to leave. Now." Aro spoke. "I shall give you five minutes to say your goodbyes. If you don't return to us in those five minutes, we will have no choice but to force you into returning with us." Aro turned and ran, along with the others, back into the forest, before I could argue. I turned and looked at all of the vampires staring at me, sadness and awe in their eyes.

"I guess I have to go." I whispered, sadness threatening to consume me.

"We love you, dear." Anna-Lee spoke softly, before embracing me into a tight hug.

"I know." I said into her shoulder. I hugged each one of the vampires I loved in turn, saying goodbye. Emmett was his normal self and bowed, pretending to worship me.

"Cut it out Emmett." I laughed, trying to conceal my grief.

"Anytime, you're majesty." He laughed back, but I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

Rosalie apologised for being so hateful towards me. Esme and Carlisle wished me the best. Lloyd promised he would see me soon. Lorelai and Aaron vowed they would keep in touch. Alice offered to take me shopping some time in Italy and Jasper softened the sadness to make me feel better. At last I came to Edward. He took my hand, and kissed it softly.

"I'm sorry you have to leave like this." He whispered, so only I could hear.

"What did you want to tell me? Before this all happened?" I asked, remembering our last words before my world was turned upside down. He leant forward, and spoke quietly into my ear.

"I love you, Isabella. I promised you I would for forever, and I am swearing to you now, that I will continue to keep that promise. Even if our forever isn't together, it's still there, in our memories."

I let out a dry sob. He pulled away, and I instantaneously pulled him back to me so I could kiss him. It was a sad kiss; full of passion, love, sorrow, goodbyes. And then I pulled away, no more needed to be said.

The wolves finally came out from the tree's, and I saw a big, wet tear fall from Jacob's wolf eyes. I patted his fur, and kissed him on the nuzzle.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. "For everything. And thank you for being my friend, for better or worse; like you promised when I was human. I remember Jake, I remember."

He gave me a big, wet lick on my cheek, and I let out a saddened giggle. "Tell the others I say thank you." I whispered into his ear. I then turned and ran, towards the Volturi, my daughter, my future. I mentally prepared myself for the rest of my existence without my family, without the Cullens, and without Edward. It was now that I was starting my eternity of a broken forever.


	17. Important! Like DEAD important!

**Hey guys!**

I have to say I am really surprised at the amount of people that have complimented my story. It's great that so many people loved it!

I'm currently trying to work on a sequel to 'Eternity of a broken forever', because so many of you emailed me or left a comment in the review requesting one.

Thanks to everyone who read it! And Cheers for the so many nice reviews.

Love ya all, and I'll post my new story as soon as possible.

_..[[Ex Oh Ex Oh]].._

_**12th March...**_

I have a sequel! And the first chapter has been posted. It's called The Royal Undead.

Please check it out, and Review, thanks guys.

You are all amazing!

..[[Ex Oh Ex Oh]]..


End file.
